


we are accidents waiting to happen

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Accidental Sex Injury, Comic, Communication Failure, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Family Issues, First Time, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Nathaniel and Velanna hit some unexpected roadblocks on their way towards intimacy.(Archived Nathaniel/Velanna comics, originally posted on tumblr around 2012-2013.)





	1. At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is cracking down on adult content, I went ahead and took my old Nathaniel/Velanna comics down and decided to re-upload them here. They're very old and overdue for some fixes, but there's so few fanworks for this pairing I love so much, so I felt like I had to preserve them somewhere. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapters one and two are explicit comics that are no longer available to read on tumblr. Chapter three is worksafe and still publicly available on tumblr in segments. ([1](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/60332131724/part-one-part-two-part-three), [2](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/72942239872/well-gee-its-only-been-like-half-a-year-part-two), [3](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/74453703004/its-finished-part-one-part-two)).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velanna has a few hangups about sex, and sex with a human in particular.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript:  
> 
> 
> Post-postscript:  
> 


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the first time scene.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Velanna work out their issues while beating the tar out of each other in the practice field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still publicly available on tumblr in three parts: ([1](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/60332131724/part-one-part-two-part-three), [2](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/72942239872/well-gee-its-only-been-like-half-a-year-part-two), [3](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/74453703004/its-finished-part-one-part-two).)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
